


"Do you remember what a daffodil means?"

by SachiiiTea



Category: DreamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Bc I add them along da way B) - Freeform, Bc I said so. It's my fic don't tell me what to do, Blood, Blood Vines - Freeform, Blood and Injury, But I'm realizing they vary in media a lot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flower meanings, Fluff, Gardening, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I LOVE FLOWER MEANINGS SO PREPARE URSELF FOR ME TO USE THEM HOLY SHIT, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Maybe - Freeform, Or not, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Panic Attacks, So I'll probably make a document for y'all to keep track <3, The e g g - Freeform, we'll see :]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachiiiTea/pseuds/SachiiiTea
Summary: 'The hybrid suddenly stumbled, possessions falling out of their hands as they regained their balance. They looked back to see what they got caught on, purple eyes letting off their usual soft glow.It was a long, crimson tendril that had snaked its way onto the path.Now, Marble didn’t have a perfect memory, but this. . .Whatever it is, wasn’t here when they walked this same path to leave the SMP.Interesting.'. . .Or, Marble, the plant-loving enderman hybrid, settles into a now war-free country expecting to be able to meet new friends, and instead finds themself subjected to a rising problem within the DreamSMP.. . .Updates every Saturday, or earlier/more often depending on life!Saturdays are upload promises tho!(If I already posted one early/multiple, please don't expect another on Saturday if it's not there :') I try my hardest, but if you already have a chapter for the week, I might put it aside to do normal human things! Like trigonometry.)
Relationships: Bc I add them along da way B) - Relationship, Cara| CaptainPuffy & Original Character(s), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/The prison. /j, Eret (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), He's literally there the whole time, Niki | Nihachu & Original Character(s), Or is he-, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ranboo & Original Character(s), Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Original Character(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue - A day to remember despite the gloomy weather and prior pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of how Marble met Ranboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! Warnings for the chapter - Implied Child Abuse, Description of feelings of Acid-like injuries !
> 
> This was hell to edit

A young child looked at their mother, their _special_ attributes perked up, excited. They had read another book about the outside world. A place filled with warmth, and light they had never seen before. A place that is alive with more greenery and animals than they had ever seen in one place ever before.

A place filled with more _alive_ people _._

_"Why can't I leave again mom?"_

The child never remembered what their mother looked like, even though they weren't that much older currently. They only remembered her voice. The certain way she would enunciate her Enderspeak, the way she laughed and warbled taunts when the child tried to speak 'English', but never anything more. Whenever they tried to, their head felt like splitting open, the pain and discomfort from just trying to even remember anything more about their mother overwhelming.

And so their mother was a shadow in their mind. 

_"My child, you are a hybrid. People will hunt you as a sport if they see you. Your skin peeled from the flesh and made into boots. Your tail an accessory. Your ears used for potions for villains to buy and use for their sick desires. Your eyes used as tools to fight a war that needn't be fought against our people."_

Remembering was so hard. It hurt so much. Their _mother_ hurt _them_ so much. Their mother had hurt them, and they had forgotten. They sometimes knew that it would be better that way. But they always reached. Closer and closer to the memories that escaped their mind. It always felt like water. Their mind burned and hissed in retaliation, old scars being agitated once again. Water was painful, but familiar.

~~_Why was it familiar?_ ~~

_"̵͕̘̻͒̊̄͝ͅY̶̟̣̲̘͍̫̘͑̇͘̚͜ ̸̝͙̓̒̓́̏̈͝ǫ̸͎͓̳̹͚͔̺͗̓̏͂̆͛̚ͅ ̷̦̻̞͓̰̜̽̅ü̴͔͔̫̮͉̯̠͉̃ ̶̼͎̙̩͌͜ ̸̧͙̅̉͠c̴̤̈́̒̇͘͘ ̶̞̣̜̤̼̪͉̘̬̒̾̈́͂̇̅͐͐ͅą̶̙͔̒͊̽̓̇̓̓ͅ ̶̯͙̱̅͐̋̿̾̃͐̄͠ṋ̸̗̫͇͕̐̓͆͒͊͂͝͝͠͝ͅ ̵̩͓͚͎͎͉̞̈́́̈͂̕͜'̴̨̨͍̩̞̒͂̀̚ ̷̱̓͑̍̉͂͂t̷̥̦̪̰̰̙̬̬̾̑ ̴̧̨̞͙͖̬͔̪̹͌͗̉͗̅̏́̍͐͝ ̴̫̻̲̙̮̍̉̓̐̋͗̇͑l̶̝̎̋̇̈́ ̶̩̥̦̝̋ȇ̶̢̪̖̝̼̋͜ ̴̛̛̞̼̲́̽a̶̢̞͈̤̼͇͚̩̫͛͋̆̃̕͝ ̸̝̖̭͇͊͐̊̒͑͊̏v̴̮̬̊ ̸̤̺̹̯̟̮͛̉͑͂̈́̔̚͝ͅe̴̡͉̽̀͌ ̸̞̲̗̮͠,̷̧͈̰̤̔̀ ̷̝̪̣̑̓̇̾̐̆͘ ̴̧̢̛̪͕̪̌́̂̄͠m̸̟̠̳͍͔̱͑̾͠ ̷̳̞̂̂̎̈́̍͝y̶͇̓̽͒̿̈́̈́͠͠ ̴̧͔͕̯͍̤̠̔́̕͜ ̸̧̯̮̺̬̣̯̥͙̂̑ç̶̤͈̓̊̐̉͂͂̒̈́̚͘ ̵̰̞̦̲̣͋͌̄͜͜ḩ̴̤͓͉͊̓̐̍̏̚ ̴̨̙͈̘̋̋͜i̷̛̟͐ ̶̨̪̥̹̣̀͋́̋̊̒͑̌͜͝l̷̨̲̲̮̜̗̫͒̆̋̌͠ ̷͇͙̫̱̐̽̆̉̒͑̈́͝͝ḑ̸̥̣͇̖͚͎̕"̶̟̭̘̰̹̬͔̹͔̗͌͌_

_. . ._

The child grew older, having read all the books in their small home’s library. They grew hungry for the outside world. They knew there was more to life than being hidden in a cave far beneath the ground, and they wanted to pursue it.

They wanted to feel the warmth of ‘the sun' on their skin, hear 'birds' chatter in 'trees', see bustling villages filled with happy families, but yet they would never.

_Unless they dared to ask._

_"Mother?"_

The child's voice warbled with the foreign noises their mother told them they would be shunned for.

_"My child?"_

A subtle pause. A gulp of cold, damp air. A small change in posture. 

~~_"How is anyone supposed to take you seriously if you slouch? Stand tall. I said tall. To your full height_ _x̶̺̉̌̃̔̚x̶̰̩̱̞̙̆͝x̶̨̣̫̃͐̔̂̋͐̽͘͝ͅx̶̞̅́̑x̵̧̡̟̞̱̺͙̲̾͆̇̏̎_ _, I am_ **_not_ ** _raising a stupid, weak child."_~~

_"I want to go to the outside. I can go on my own. I want to see everything there is to see in this world! I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I want to see the people, learn their language, feel the plants and animals, and just experience the warmth. I know there's more to living than staying in our cold, dark cavern."_

The child was excited, gestures alight with wonder.

They looked up to see their mother's face, and all they remembered was searing pain and screaming after that. It was blank. An empty space. Whatever had happened to them lost to their history.

They remembered not wanting to ask if they could leave again.

. . .

The child's next memory was waking up to their skin hissing, wet droplets sending small zaps of pain into their skin. 

Once they begrudgingly opened their eyes, they couldn’t help but forget about the splashes of acid dripping firey trails of pain onto their flesh.

It was so. . . _Green._

The trees, branches fluffy with large green leaves that swayed gracefully in the wind. The grass, so soft and flush with comfort, each blade of it brushing against their skin, they shuddered with how it tickled and comforted at the same time. The _flowers_ , petals full with colors and scents that they couldn’t even imagine being able to identify. 

The world was so . . . _alive!_

They spent what felt like hours (but was probably only a few minutes) touching and feeling and smelling everything they hadn’t seen before, fun abruptly coming to a stop when the light sprinkle of rain changed into a downpour.

The child could ignore small stings now and then, but to feel as if your skin was being stabbed by thousands of fiery needles, the elements themselves against you? 

Unbearable.

And so, The child stood on burning feet and began darting through the trees, eyes downcast to avoid getting the horrid liquid into their face. 

The books had always called the ‘sky’ a bright blue, incomparable to anything beneath the ground, not this tortuous gray that seemed to forsake them. 

Surely there had to be _some_ sort of reprieve in the world! Surely it wasn’t all pain, _right?_

The heavens answered their prayers, the child slamming into something before landing on the cold, wet, and painful dirt, curling up into a ball on instinct.

The fresh droplets suddenly stopped, only leaving the water from before behind. 

They cracked their eyes open, gaze meeting with their savior. A _boy,_ not much older than them from what it seemed, definitely taller though. He held a long stick(?) that curved at the bottom, the top having a material that the water seemed to bounce off of. The device had some intricate workings, some sort of pulley system. Whatever it was, it was keeping the water away, and so they were grateful. 

His multicolored eyes met their stare, and immediately, the child looked away uncomfortably with a small apologetic warble. From the corner of their eye, they could see the boy perk up slightly, letting out a comforting chitter himself. Their ears perked, and their eyes settled on staring past his left shoulder, peripheral vision taking in everything needed.

His fluffy black and white hair (Quite like theirs they noticed), the long ears that just barely poked out from the sides of his hair (Just like theirs!!), his long tail (With the same poof of black and white hair at the end!), the way his skin had the same dark black markings. (Though his were split directly down the middle, not in random splotches like their own skin)

That was where the similarities seemed to end though, as he had a comfortable-looking shirt and pants that accommodated for his own special features. He had growing horns that poked from his hair, small bat-like wings that stayed close to his body, and of course, those _eyes_. 

Not purple like the child’s own, but green and red. 

The boy made a small movement towards them, and the child recoiled, inching away. Their hand was immediately covered in droplets, the child moving back under the safety of the handheld canopy with their pressed close to their chest, eyeing him warily.

He took the message and settled back into his spot, tail curling around his thigh. 

He stared at them, careful to avoid eye contact as he took in their battered appearance, the child stilling nervously. He began speaking, a tone of concern used for words they couldn’t understand. They shook their head, making him stop as he furrowed his brows.

He sat there for a moment, deep in thought as he stared at the dirt.

_“Do. . .You need. . .Help”_

He looked up at them, an ebony hand reaching out gently, eyes hopeful.

_“I Ranboo! I. . .tell you we’ll be safe. . .us two!”_

His Enderspeak was clearly somewhat rusty. It was charming and new and exciting, being here in this new world, and the child knew that they’d be going with. . . _Ranboo. . ._

What a nice name. . .It sounds like home.

_“I’m Marble. . .I promise I’ll make you relearn our language. Your Enderspeak is sad.”_

Ranboo snorted as Marble grabbed his hand with a small smile, pulling the two up and making sure the handheld canopy was over them before the two walked off into the woods, their chitters and warbles fading into the distance.

The pair were quite hard to separate after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 1.3K Words -
> 
> Holy shit it's finally up-
> 
> God AO3 was being a prick, I'm sorry this took so long <:0 !!
> 
> Ty for the peoples that gave kudos before the chapter was even up,, you guys are sweet asf <3
> 
> Now, go drink some water, get a snack, do some self-care :D  
> I want you to take care of yourself lovely <:] <3


	2. Chapter 1: A trampled garden, an odd plant(?), and a fancy trick with pliers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marble finds quite the curious plant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fuck this took so long to edit

Two enderman hybrids stood beside each other. The smaller’s face contorted in disbelief and shock, while the taller stood directly beside his friend, horribly trying to restrain his giggles.

“WH- WHAT THE HELL TALL BOY,” The smaller hybrid whined, voice cracking sharply as their taller counterpart dissolved into a breathy laugh. 

“It’s not MY fault you didn’t mark off your garden! How was I supposed to know Tommy would be getting chased through here over something stupid again, Marble?” The taller protested, _Marble_ lightening the glare they had leveled onto him.

“Ranbooooo. Boorannnn. Memory Boyyyyy. My garden was fenced off good sir, you’re telling me that wasn’t enough evidence for you to at least _warn_ Tommy?” They countered, shifting their weight back onto their right leg, head now in placed in their hands. 

“What the hell. . .” They trailed off, staring sadly at the now-trampled herbs and spices as they dragged their hands down their face before dropping their hands back at their sides limply.

 _Ranboo_ smiled softly, connecting the two’s gloved hands in a swift moment. He knew it had taken Marble a horribly long amount of time to grow their plants, even begrudgingly using a hose Sam had made with a nozzle to be as far away from the splash as possible. They had begun selling their ingredients not too long ago out of unnecessary abundance, the DreamSMP soon coming to them for potions and cooking, noticing that the levels of potency were incomparable to mainstream ingredients, and they were _damn_ proud of it. All that blood, sweat and tears, stomped into the ground.

Marble smiled, shaking their head stubbornly.

“Y’know what? I did it once, I can do it again! It’ll be even grander than it was before! I’ll even try to get Tubbo and Puffy to help! I’m sure they’d be up to it don’t you think?” Marble looked over at Ranboo, hope in their eyes and tail swishing. 

Ranboo nodded, glad that they weren’t too upset. “I can help as well if you’d like,” Marble’s eyes lit up. “And I’m almost positive Eret has some flower seeds for each color of the rainbow!” He finished, grinning.

Marble gasped, an excited enderman warble escaping them. “That would look so pretty!” They exclaimed, mind completely off of the tragedy that was now their garden. Ranboo nodded sagely, his small crown barely held in place by his horns.

“I could go ask if you’d like? I know you don’t really like going through that area,” He noted, head tilting slightly as he asked the question. 

Marble released his hand with a meek smile, nodding. Ranboo’s long ears perked up in wait for the explanation that they were obviously wanting to say, his tail swaying lazily. 

“I wanted to stop by the bee field we found, maybe bring some back, but mainly for more honey. I ran out yesterday while making tea for Niki. . .” They trailed off, mumbling in Enderspeak before realizing they needed to finish their statement. “Oh! The field is in the opposite direction from Eret’s, and I was also planning on grabbing a loaf and maybe some sweets from the bakery the village over, and I honestly don’t feel like making the whole journey to Eret’s to ask them for some seeds. That would be a big help, Ran!” They clapped their hands together, seemingly happy to somewhat have a plan for the rest of their day.

Ranboo laughed with a soft shake of his head. Marble was an odd person, but an amazing best friend for sure, always having been there from the very beginning. 

There was a short amount of time when one of them would have to make a trek to reach the other since Marble didn’t quite feel comfortable moving into a seemingly war-ridden country, but now it was fine! Things had mostly calmed down after Dream was put in prison, and so Ranboo had helped Marble build a house on the outskirts of what he had called “L’manburg”. Marble didn’t like the name or history much, but according to Ranboo, it was no more, so they moved in reluctantly with the promise of frequent visits. The visits mostly consisted of him bringing a new person along the way each time, usually resulting in Marble becoming quite good at making tea for guests and learning how to maintain basic English small talk, since, before Ranboo, they’d never really interacted with many people that would require them to use the odd tongue. The gesture was well welcomed though, as now they had many friends they considered dear in these lands

Marble smiled at his laugh, tail still wagging energetically. “So it’s a plan?” They asked, already slinging a travel bag over their shoulders.

Ranboo nodded, patting himself for his main important objects. “Book. . .Umbrella. . .Crown. . .Yeah I think I’m good! You can go to your thirty different places, and I’ll stop by Eret’s.” He laughed, the smaller staring up at him, unamused. “I might have to go home before I get back though, I need to feed my pets. . .” He murmured, zoning out slightly in thought

Marble playfully pushed him out of their house’s lawn, waving him off with a hand. “Go on now, I’ll meet you back here in a day or two’s time,” They said to reassure not only their friend, but themself. Trips alone always made them nervous, no matter the length or difficulty. It was just the thought of being alone that worried them immensely. “I might even do some garden maintenance on my way, just to prove how short of a journey it is.” Their cocky tone brought Ranboo ease, nodding.

“I’ll say hi to Enderchest for you don’t worry.” He laughed, Marble’s face immediately flushing a soft purple before they shoved it into their hands, speed walking away. “She likes me more than you and you anyways!” They retorted loudly, turning around for a moment to stick their purple tongue out at him.

Ranboo shook his head in joking disappointment, starting his own walk in the opposite direction with a small wave that was immediately reciprocated. “One or Two day’s time!” He reminded, the two soon not being able to see the other walking in the distance.

. . .

It was dark when Marble began walking back into the outskirts of the DreamSMP, their eyes easily able to see anything worth seeing in the pitch blackness. 

Their pack was full of everything they’d wanted, the honey carefully stowed in a jar, bread wrapped in a cloth and gently placed, small sweets scattered carelessly in the bag, and samples of flowers and plants stuffed into any other crevice possible. They carried a dirt chunk in their hands, certain there would be a perfect place for it on their way home.

The journey was much shorter than expected, only half a day having gone by before they were already halfway home. It was a pleasant surprise, and they could only imagine Ranboo’s face when they patiently sat at their rough -yet lovely and comfortable- table, a steaming cup of tea in their hands and on the mat for the seat across from their own. They were practically vibrating with excitement, a bright smile gracing their other-worldly features.

The hybrid suddenly stumbled, dirt falling out of their hands as they regained their balance. They looked back to see what they got caught on, purple eyes letting off their usual soft glow. It was a long, crimson tendril (They noticed it seemed to be flowering. Odd.) that had snaked its way onto the path. Now, Marble didn’t have a perfect memory, but this. . .Whatever it is, wasn’t here when they walked this same path to leave the SMP. 

Interesting.

Their eyes focused the way they often did when plants (and plant-like things now apparently) were brought up, as they had a carefully cultivated skill with them. Not a talent, they worked hard to get to the point where at a glance, they could tell if a plant needed water, as well as the precise amount. However, as many plants as they had memorized the proper names for and learned the biomes and times they grew in, they had never seen a plant that looked so strangely. . . _alive._

It looked like it would turn and rear its end at them any second now, or eat them alive, which didn’t seem so unlikely due to its apparent rapid growth, and Marble was intrigued, to say the least.

So out of curiosity, spite, and sleep deprivation, they decided a sample would be taken. Reaching into their toolbelt, their one-handed shears came out with an unnecessary twirl on their fingers (They spent an odd amount of time getting this - very ‘show-off-y’ as Tommy had so eloquently put it - trick down, and Ranboo had often asked them how they didn’t somehow stab themself with the tool, which they didn’t quite know how they didn’t have multiple scars from attempting either) before resting in the prime position for cutting a piece of this thing.

The approach was simple, one gloved hand scooping up the end of the ‘vine’ and snipping off about three five-inch cuttings (Prime length for cuttings to start rooting well they’d discovered) before taking the rest of the heavy vine and sliding it off the path. Wouldn’t want Tommy to somehow break his neck while getting chased through their area, even though the child (Even though Marble was quite younger than him, they refused to admit this since “There’s simply no way Tommy is older than me when he acts like that, so, he isn’t.”) was annoying as ender-knows what, they would never wish anything bad to happen to him. They’d somehow subconsciously added him to their group and became an older sibling of sorts/ (Though they would never admit that out loud)

Shears spun back around their fingers, making their landing into their space in the belt, clippings going in a small weather-proof pouch they’d sewn on themself. Brushing themself off, the short journey back home continued, strides confident and even.

. . .

“Yeah, the growth through the outskirts is wonderful as well. The egg spreads its influence- Hold on, I hear someone.” The communicator was shut off quickly, the figure quickly making their way up into a lofty watching place in the trees. Its eyes narrowed as a smaller shadow made its way down the path. 

_‘Now what would you be doing here. . .”_

The shadow had a thin tail, held at ease behind it, stepping into view. ‘ _Hybrid’_ The tree dweller immediately decided, watching the person stumbled over the egg’s growth, dropping. . .a grass chunk?

The hybrid let out a small foreign noise, _‘definitely a hybrid’_ the figure thought, stifling a snort. The person turned to face the vine, softly glowing purple eyes locking onto the vine as they seemed to inspect it precisely. Wait. _Glowing eyes?_ Well, that light certainly wasn’t coming from anything else they could see. . .

The figure leaned forward in their perch, barely holding on. They could just barely make out the long, pointy ears before sitting back comfortably.

 _‘An enderman hybrid then.’_ The thought washed over them, and after a moment of staring, they decided to go on that assumption. 

_‘Well it’s not Ranboo. . ‘_ They cocked their head, thoughtful. _‘Much too. . .Short. No crown either. And last time I checked, his eyes didn’t glow purple.’_ They continued, internally monologuing while the hybrid stood there, glowing eyes piercing through the plant.

They certainly would’ve kept going down this path of thoughts if it weren't for the hybrid suddenly spinning a pair of shears into their hand, grabbing the end of the vine with the other. The figure stiffened, eyes narrowing on the person as they began taking pieces from the vine. 

_‘This might be a problem.’_ The person seemed to have finished, dropping the vine carelessly before kicking it off the path. 

They seemed content, tucking away the tool with another fancy maneuver, and sliding the sliced vine pieces into a pocket. 

The figures reddened eyes locked onto their communicator, typing out a message as the enderman-hybrid walked off further into the outskirts. 

_‘Hey Bad? We might have a problem in the outskirts.’_

_‘Report back when you can, A n t.’_

_‘On my way.’_

* * *

HI. TIME FOR THE BABY REVEAL

DRUMROLL PLS !!!

*PTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTRRTRPRRRRRRR*

XEM!!!!

JESUS FUCK I LOVE THEM <33

EVERYONE COMPLIMENT BASIL IN THE COMMENTS RN, I WANT FLEUR TO BE ABSOLUTELY DECIMATED BY NICE PPL !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 2K words :D -

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the chapter?? About to read the next one?? (If it's up aha) Well consider giving me kudos, and/or dropping a comment below! It's not necessary, but it does fuel the fire that is my poor hands that type and edit for hours on google docs when I should, in fact, be doing my trigonometry homework :D
> 
> It's free, and you can always file a complaint later <3 (Can't promise I'll take you seriously bc I do be like that, but the option IS there ig)
> 
> See you next upload! I try to respond to all comments and questions, so leave them down below if you have any!  
> (ALSO; If you have messages for Basil, please tell me! I'll screenshot them and send them to fleur :D)


End file.
